The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video
The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 1992. It contains all 25 episodes from the animated series, "Rub a Dub Dub". Description Sing-along and dance-about in this POP-N-ROCK NURSERY RHYME VIDEO SHOW with Mother Goose, Al E Gator and a host of crazy, colorful cartoon characters. The merry menagerie marches through imaginative illustration and soaring song. Join Old King Cole, Humpty Dumpty, Jack and Jill and many more of your favourite nursery rhyme characters in a magical mixture of over 100 rhymes full of music and laughter. Songs Edit # Mary, Mary Quite Contrary # She Shells, Sea Shells # Ring O Ring O Roses # Sneezes # Ding Dong Bell, Pussy in the Well # See Saw Margery Daw # Jack Be Nimble, Jack Be Quick # This is the House That Jack Built # Hey Diddle Diddle # There Was an Old Woman Who Went Up in a Basket # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star # Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? # Star Light, Star Bright # The Man in the Moon # It's Raining, It's Pouring # Doctor Foster # 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Once I Caught a Fish Alive # 1, 2, Buckle My Shoe # Hot Cross Buns # Pat-a-Cake Pat-a-Cake # Tom, Tom the Piper's Son # The Queen of Hearts # Old King Cole # Polly Put the Kettle On # There Was an Odd Crow # I Had a Little Nut Tree # Bobby Shaftoe # Poor Old Robinson Crusoe # Dance to Your Daddy # Three Wise Men # Rub a Dub Dub Three Men in a Tub # Row, Row, Row Your Boat # Three Blind Mice # Tommy Tittle Mouse # Yankee Doodle Dandy # Ride a Cock Horse to Banbury Cross # Cock-A-Doodle Doo # Incey Wincey Spider # Little Miss Muffet # Humpty Dumpty # Girls and Boys Come Out to Play # Georgie Porgie # Wee Willie Winkie # Hush a Bye Baby # I Had a Cat and the Cat Pleased Me # Curly Locks # There were Two Black Birds # Jack & Jill # Diddle Diddle Dumpling # Goosey Goosey Gander # Over the Hills and Far Away # The Grand Old Duke of York # King of the Castle # Round and Round the Garden # Here we Go Round the Mulberry Bush # Mary Had a Little Lamb # The Lion and the Unicorn # There Was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe # Little Tommy Tucker # Old Mother Hubbard # The North Wind Doth Blow # Little Jack Horner # I See Three Ships # Ba Ba Black Sheep # See Saw Sacradown # Hickory Dickory Dock # Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat # Bow Wow Says the Dog # Little Poll Parrot # Pease Porridge Hot # Jack Sprat # Peter Piper # Elsie Marley # To Market To Market # Barber Sheep # This Little Pig # One for a Money, Two for a Show # Simple Simon # I Love Sixpence # Sing a Song of Sixpence # About a Snail Credits Category:VHS Category:UK VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Rub-a-Dub Dub Category:Thames Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U